hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
O’Farrell Park Banksters
The O’Farrell Park Banksters (OPB) also known as O’Farrel Park Bankster Bloods are an African-American/Black street gang located on the East Side in the neighborhood of South Encanto also known “O’Farrell” of Southeast San Diego, California. The O’Farrell Park Banksters neighborhood is around Skyline Drive, between 61st Street to 69th Street (O’Farrell Park Banksters 60’s). A few of their cliques consist of the Farrell Park, 69th Street, Gangster Pimp Mafia, and Nigga’s Bangin and Elderly. The O’Farrell’s originated as a neutral gang with no affiliation with bloods or crips. Mitchy Slick (rapper) of Lincoln Park Bloods in an interview, he credited a member of the O’Farrell Park Banksters, Big Red, for the gangs in San Diego, aligning with bloods. “Big Red from OPB (O’Farrell Park Banksters) went to YA and got into it with a LA Crip on the yard, who was one of their main Crips, and he beat that Crip down. At first everyone thought Big Red was a Blood, but he wasn’t, but everyone on that yard that took notice of what Big Red did and automatically said you are a Blood so that had a big impact on the Blood scene in San Diego.” News In 2010, three members of the O’Farrell Park Banksters and the Skyline Pirus, were accused of murdering a Mesa College student, Garrett Berki, who graduated from La Jolla High School. The three alleged gang members lured Berki into Paradise Hills, by posing as sellers of an $600 dollars laptop computer on Craigslist. Police identified Shaquille Jordan, Rashon Abernathy and Seandell Jones, known members of the O’Farrell Park Bankers and the Skyline Pirus, as the primary suspect’s. Garrett Berki were discovered by police officers, slumped behind the wheel of his car. In 2012, the trio were charged with first degree murder of Garrett Berki, who was 17 years old of the time of his death. Allies & Rivals The O’Farrell Park Banksters have an extremely close alliance with the Skyline Pirus. Due to their close relationship, in 2004, the O’Farrell Park Banksters were included in a gang junction filed against the Skyline Pirus. The gang injunction included that members of the O’Farrell Park Banksters are forbidden to communicate or hang around members of the Skyline Pirus. The O’Farrell Park Banksters and the Skyline Pirus also share common allies such as the ParkSide Pirus/Bloods and the Lil Africa Pirus. They also share common enemies such as the Lincoln Park Bloods and the 5-Nine South Side Brims along with theEmerald Hills Gangster Crips. Their main crip rivals include the Rollin 40s Neighborhood Crips and the West Coast Crips. Sets * Farrell Park * 69th Street * Gangster Pimp Mafia Rappers and Rap Groups * Links * https://unitedgangs.com/2014/03/19/ofarrell-park-banksters/ See Also * List of gangs in United-States * List of street gangs in United-States * List of Blood sets * List of Blood sets in United-States * List of Blood sets in Los Angeles County * Bloods Category:Blood sets Category:Blood sets in North America Category:Blood sets in San Diego, California Category:Gangs in the United-States Category:Gangs in California Category:Gangs in San Diego, California Category:African-American gangs Category:Gangs Category:UnitedGangs.com